


Against the Time

by Brownstone_Tech



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Joanlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownstone_Tech/pseuds/Brownstone_Tech
Summary: On his way back from a meeting, Sherlock disappear, and Joan has to work with the little clues that she gets to find out what happened with him, before time runs out.~ This story happens a good few months after season 4. Shinwell never happened.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Gone

"Watson! I am leaving!" Sherlock screamed from the front door. Watson came running just in time

"Could you please pass by the Bodega? we need some eggs..."

"ok" And with this, Sherlock left.

When Sherlock left the house, the Brownstone got really really silent. Watson felt like she never could get used to it. 

She waived this thought and went to library to read, while Sherlock was away. They didn't really any new cases this week, she didn't want to admit, but she was bored, and had talked about working in an interesting cold case when he would be back.

Hours passed by and she felt asleep laying on the couch of the library. She woke up to a spam notification from one of the pizza parlors they always ordered from.

8 PM. Sherlock had left 6 hours ago.

No new messages from him. She started calling him, voicemail.

She called the 11th

"Hey Marcus, did you hear from Sherlock today?"

"No, why?"

"He left for a meeting 6 hours ago, and is still not back, and is not answering his phone"

"Joan, you know how you partner is, maybe he is some crime scene of other poor detectives and we still didn't hear from it" Marcus started laughing but could hear the worry in Joan`s voice

"Listen, I am going to see what I can do to track him, but you will see, he is fine"

"Thank you, Marcus"

At this point, Joan was already in full panic, thoughts of him hurt or... relapsing around the city started filling with dread.

"Ok Joan, breath." And with that, she got he coat and left to trace what should be his steps back

Getting to the Bodega, she got her "Detective Face" and started talking with the owner

"Hey Mateo, how are you?"

"Hello, ms Watson! I am fine! and you?

"Good, good... Did you see Sherlock today?"

"No! No! Last time I saw mr Holmes was last week!"

"Thank you Mateo"

Waking up the street she sees a beggar. When she approaches to give him some money for a place for him to stay, she notices him playing with a broke phone. By the case, Joan recognizes as Sherlocks phone.

"Can I see it?"

"No! No! Its mine!" to the floor scratching her, and leaves running. She stands and desperately looks around trying to find the beggar. With no luck at least trying to find some camera. 

Jackpot. A bakery a few meters from where she stood

Explaining the situation they allowed her to see the security video from the camera outside the place, where she could watch: a few hours before Sherlock was passing by and 3 guys just hit him from behind, incapacitating him, smashing his phone on the floor, dragging him to an SUV, and leaving. Just a few minutes later, the beggar approaches the scene, gets Sherlock`s phone and starts playing with it.

After all that, a million thoughts running trough her head, the air from the lungs was gone.

After the owner of the bakery breaking her from this state asking her if she should call the police, she just shake her head negating, and made the call

"Marcus. Sherlock. Someone took Sherlock. He is gone."

The tears started falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been with this story in my mind for quite a few months now, but didn't know how to put on paper.  
> That's my first fic, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is more than welcome.  
> It has a lot of angst but moments of fluff, so no worries.  
> Please, stay with me during this ride :P  
> P.S.: English is not my native language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.


	2. Darkness

Ding!

'Sherlock, got the things you asked for. See you tonight! XO'

"Oh yeah, tonight, reenact a cold case Minerva and Athena" Sherlock facepalmed himself.

He was leaving his meeting when he received the message from Athena.

“Really forgot about it. But I promised to work a cold case with Watson when I would be back… sigh will have to reschedule with Minerva and Athena.”

Watson was bored. He could see. He had to confess he was too. They hadn’t found an interesting case in days. Well, he promised, an interesting could case, maybe the speckled band. He was reading the files yesterday. Maybe he could get a few things in the Bodega to help with it. Have to go there anyway.

He was walking the street almost getting to the Bodega, when all of a sudden, Sherlock felt the sting of the taser on his lower back.

Before he could fall to the floor two guys got him, each from one arm. A third one patted him until he could find his phone, throw on the floor, step on it and break.

With this, they dragged Sherlock to an SUV like _nothing happened and he was just a drunk friend_ joined the driver on the car and left.

On the way, Sherlock started regain his senses, but as he did, one of the guys that captured him noticed and taser him on his neck getting him unconscious again

“Hey! We need him alive!” The driver screamed suddenly

“Yeah, Yeah, he is still alive, just taking a nap. He was waking up again”

“Just be careful not to kill him. We need him for now”

“Yeah, I know” the guy said after some time annoyed

….………….

Darkness.

Sherlock's head was spinning. First things first, try to find out where he was. Too dark to distinguish anything around him.

What else? What else…

And his head hurt way too much. And he was sitting on the floor hanging by his arms, not a good sign, but is not like anything here is a good sign..  
He could feel a burning on his neck and lower back. Most likely where he had been tased.

He tried to feel with his legs on the concrete floor, for anything that could help him, or at least tell him where he was, but he could not find anything.  
When he tried standing up, he ended up pulling the chains that hold him. What brought his hosts to the room.

The four men entered the room turning on bright lights, blinding Sherlock for a few moments

“Hey! Look who is up!” and with that the first guys pressed a button that started pulling Sherlock up until he was hanging by his chains

“So, you are here because you are going to help us. “

“And if I don’t want to help you?”

“Yeah” He looks Sherlock up and down “you don’t have too much choice” And with that a second guy hits Sherlock in his stomach with a metal bar.

Sherlock grunted and spit blood

“See, me and my three other friends there need to talk with your father. Your father _pissed off_ a lot of my other friends, but he has been really hard to reach.”

Sherlock starts laughing

“He has a habit of disappearing. As for my help with finding him, I am sorry fellas, you are in no luck, as I have no idea where father dearest is at this moment”

“Because if you knew you would tell us, right? Look, we are going to find out, one way or another”

Sherlock's screams could be heard through the night


End file.
